Captured in Sherwood Forrest
by Red Aigh
Summary: The Sheriff of Nottingham finally manages to catch Robin Hood off guard, and takes the outlaw prisoner. But instead of taking him back to Nottingham he has a devious proposition or the hero. A Two-Shot M/M slash.
1. The Proposition

_Disney's Robinhood is yet another childhood favorite of mine, but I hadn't thought much of fanfiction on it let alone a slashfic until I saw on the page of fellow fanfic writer, The Cool Kat's, an upcoming story involving the Sheriff of Nottingham capturing Robinhood leading to certain sexual acts. Having read this guy's awesome writing I couldn't wait for the story to come out and even gave some thought on how I would like that story to go. While I was disappointed when CK told me he had scrapped the idea it gave me an opportunity to stretch my writing chops and actually pen my own version of it._

_So with his permission I have written my own account of the Sheriff's and Robinhood's encounter._  
_It's a 2 parter so here's the first part._

_Just a warning, this one is a bit darker than my previous stories.  
This story is just meant for entertainment purposes and in NO WAY should be taken as an example of healthy or consensual relationships. _

* * *

With all the other times he had been captured, he'd always found an obvious way out eventually, some chink in the plan, an overlooked mistake. There was none here though.

The fox's wrist were tied tightly behind him, his ankles were bound together as well, his upper torso bound to the back of the firm wooden chair he was forcefully erected in. He had even told Little John that he'd be gone for quite a while when he left their hideout in Sherwood forest. That was only a few minutes before the Sheriff got ahold of him. He wouldn't notice he was missing for hours.

The Sheriff stood with his arms folded in front of him. "Come on ole Robinhood. Lets here ya gloat your way outta this one. You're gonna be here a while as it is."

_Gloat? no._ But Robinhood felt he might as well keep up the unaffected banter. "If this is your place of residents I don't question your typical bad demeanor." he said remarking to the places unkempt disarray.

"Quit your lippin' Robin." The overweight wolf said. "This is an old Sheriffs quarters, stationed every few miles in the forest not been in use for a while."

_That was obvious_ Robinhood thought to himself. The room they were in was clearly for prisoners, _how fitting_, Shackles on the floor, several wall mounted hooks, and three different sized stockades, what Robin imagined was for the most unruly of prisoners. The place was illuminated by two or three lanterns hanging from the ceiling.

"I believe this is the first time I've seen you since they let you out of prison. How was your stay."Robinhood asked sarcastically.

The Sheriff scowled. "Peachy. Shoulda known I'd be back eventually though. You 'n me we got unfinished business."

"So, how many years are you going to ask that I'm put away for this time?" Robinhood asked dryly.

The Sheriff said "None if ya play yer cards right."

Robinhood's ears perked. Now that was not what he had expected

The Sheriff dragged a chair in front of Robinhood and sat in it backwards with his arms resting on the top of the chairs back

"I gotta proposition for ya ole Robin."

"I'm listening" Robinhood said, positive the Sheriff was going to ask him to perform some illegal crime, or even worse. This wasn't going to be easy to negotiate out of.

The Sheriff began "Now I understand that this task may not be somethin' you're used to... but frankly I don't give two shits what you're used to. I'm willin' to let you go tonight if you'll do this one thing for me. Lately I've bee a little 'pent up' so ta speak. I could use a release... in my nether regions."

Robinhood cocked his head to the side. He had to be hearing the Sheriff wrong.

"You gotta nice set of lips on ya, but i don't trust them choppers you got. Anyways I'm more interested in that nice lil' ass of yours."

Robinhood couldn't believe his ears. "You're going to rape me then let me go?" he asked incredulously.

"Rape?" the Sheriff asked shocked. "How hard-hearted do you think I am Robin? You honestly think if I was the rape type I'd be picking you?"

"Then what do you want?" Robinhood asked growing more confused as he was repulsed.

"I want you to say that you're ready and willin' to be fucked by me. Thas what matters t'me."

Robin was dumbfounded. "Then I'm afraid Sheriff that I have to inform you that you are quietly out of your mind."

"So thats a 'no.' " the Sheriff pondered rather playfully.

"Of course it's a 'No' " Robinhood said.

"Well, see now thassa problem there, Robin." The Sheriff said standing up a smile of appeal on his face.

Robin eyed him suspiciously something told him that his refusal only made him happier. The Sherriff reached into his pocket and produced a piece of cloth. He walked behind Robinhood lashing it in front of him and tied it tightly over Robinhood's mouth. "I want you to keep that mouth of yours shut till you're beggin fer it."

Robinhood made a few incoherent swears at the Sheriff. He couldn't imagine what else he could mean. The Sherrif undid the ropes that held him to the chair though he naturally didn't touch the binding on his wrist and ankles. and in one fell swoop picked up the fox and slung him over his shoulder and walked back to his own chair and sat in it.

Once sitting he picked up Robinhood again placed him face down across his large lap with his stomach and chest resting on the Sheriff's knees and thighs. Robin knew he couldn't squirm off. Even if he did he would just pick him back up. He had never noticed the Sheriff's strength before. What was he doing anyway? Robin couldn't tell much as his odd position over the Sheriff's knees gave him only a view of the ground and the floor below.

Then the Sheriff spoke again. "Don't know if your parents ever did this to you when you were a youngin', but if you wont comply with what I want you to do, there's always the old fashioned way of getting you to submit."

_It's not what I'm thinking... _Robinhood thought _He couldn't be... He wouldn't-_

SMACK

Robin cringed at the sudden pain, but didn't have much time to dwell on it as it was followed by another resounding SMACK brought on by the Sheriff's hand delivering a second slap to his buttocks.

Robinhood couldn't believe it. The Sheriff was spanking him. Did he do this with other captures? No, this had to be special treatment. He had him over his knee spanking his behind raw, he had done everything but make him cut the switch.

And it hurt. God did it hurt.

And he got 15 in all, each one having him moaning into the cloth that deadened his cries just a little more each time.

SMACK "mphph!"

SMACK "mphph!"

SMACK "mphph!"

After the 15th one, the Sheriff stopped for a moment. "So pardner, what do ya say now?" the Sheriff said sticking his finger into the cloth allowing Robinhood's mouth some moving room

Robinhood tried his best to glare up at the Sheriff at the awkward angle. "You're really sick, you know that, Sheriff?"

"Now that doesn't sound like 'sure whatever you say.' Guess we'll just have to try a stricter method." Sheriff said re-tightening the gag

"But wathmph" Robinhood began before his mouth became muzzled again.

He had been dreading what happened next. He felt the Sheriff dig his fingers into the waistline of Robinhood's trousers and pull them down to his mid thigh exposing his bare backside to the Sheriff that he was sure was getting redder from both the slaps and the embarrassment.

He heard the Sheriff fumble for something at his belt then something smooth and flat pressed against his cheeks. The Sheriff slowly rubbed the cool surface across his heated rump letting his skin get an early feel for its next object of impact. "If a calloused hand won't do the trick," said the Sheriff "perhaps a good encounter with the paddle will."

_A paddle! we've moved up to a paddle already?_

Robin took a deep breath

he wouldn't give into the pain, that was the most important-

SMACK

The shock had gotten him as much as the pain as he gave a cry of anguish into the gag. The paddle was much worse than the hand and now Robin had given away his weakness.

The Sherif smiled, pleased with the reaction. "I can keep this spanking up all night till you eventually succumb." said the Sheriff tapping the paddle against his cheeks "Either way, I'm pounding that ass tonight. My advice, submit early so your ass aint so sore when I do get it. It'll only get worse from here."

Robinhood's earlier stint on staying strong was now disbanded. He had to give in.

He knew he was playing right into the very thing the Sheriff wanted but he had a point. He was in the Sheriff's hands and there seemed to be no way out. If it was going to happen no matter what, there wasn't any sense in putting himself through more pain than he needed to.

SMACK

Robinhood squirmed trying to make an incoherent statement through the cloth. The Sheriff seemed to understand what he was saying and pulled he gag down before asking "Are you gunna take my cock?" SMACK

"Yssss" Robinhood grunted.

"Gonna take it right up your ass?" SMACK

"Yes!"

"Repeat it, boy."

"But I-" SMACK "I'm going to take your cock up my ass!"

"Say 'I WANCHA to fuck my ass' "

The Sherrif paused before giving another as Robinhood breathed out "I want you to fuck my ass."

"Now see pardner that wasn't so hard." said the Sheriff grinning.

Robin couldn't believe what he had just said, or what he was doing. He had been coaxed into giving himself over sexually to one of his greatest enemies. He felt sick to his stomach and the heinous act hadn't even started yet.

After placing the wooden paddle back on his belt, he tightened the gag once more and picked up Robinhood again.

He stood Robinhood shakily on his two tied feet in front of an opened stock. Forcing Robinhood to bend over he quickly undid Robin's hands only to place them and his head in their respective stockade holes.

After securing the lock and making sure the stock wouldn't open, Robinhood felt his trousers being pulled down all the way to his ankles this time, the Sheriff now getting a prime look while he wasn't spanking it.

"Yessiree," the Sheriff said admiring. "A nice, pert bottom that's ripe fer the fuckin'"

Robinhood could see why these stocks were used for punishment. Even if victims of its use weren't about to be raped, this was still an uncomfortable position and a degrading way to be mocked. As an accessory for rape though, it was much much worse. Bent over, his derriere so exposed, so vulnerable.

Sheriff walked around in front of Robinhood. He squatted down till he was on his level with him and grabbed Robin's chin so he looked Robin square in the eyes. "all right now, Robinhood, you know you're getting fucked, no use in you trying to fight it. Understand?"

Unable to respond, Robin nodded, his chin only moving as much as the Sheriff allowed.

"And since no one will hear ya out here Imma take the gag off. I wanna hear ya beg after all" he chuckled before saying more sternly "and I BETTER hear ya beg. I aint got no problem beating your ass more while im poundin it. Understand?"

Robinhood nodded again. The Sheriff undid the gag and let the cloth hang loosely around Robinhood's neck.

"What do you want Robinhood?" he asked innocently with his usual smug smile.

Robinhood exhaled deeply looking the Sheriff in the eyes though every fiber of his being didn't want to. "I want you to fuck me." he said through gritted teeth.

"Well if that's what you want, who am I to deny you?" said the Sheriff standing up beginning to undo his belt.

_Oh is that your cute way of justifying that I asked for this? _Robinhood thought.

The Sheriff unbuckled his belt, shoved his trousers down and Robinhood practically laughed at the sight. He had to work hard to stifle the laugh, for a moment actually wishing he had the gag back on.

While nowhere near the smallest of its kind, the Sheriff's package was such a pitiful specimen compared to the Sheriff's big talk. It was no longer than the Sheriff's longest finger, and worst of all, Robin could tell it was already fully aroused, most likely having gotten there during the spanking. An anti-climax of the anatomy.

But the jollity in that didn't stay for too long. There was something else to take into account; the Sheriff's overall size. His package was small compared to the rest of him but the Sheriff's obvious bigger size in species meant it wouldn't be so small to Robinhood. And ultimately he knew it would still be hard to take.

After he stepped out of his trousers the Sherrif walked back behind Robinhood. He spat in his hand and rubbed it on his cock as some makeshift lube.

Robin felt the Sherrif playfully run his member down his crack preparing for the entry and Robin tensed up even more.

The Sherriff couldn't help but let the subtext come to the surface amongst all the joking. "Well, Ole Robin, you fucked me over real bad back then. Now lets see how you like feeling fucked."

With that Robinhood took a deep breath as he felt a widening of his asshole and his bodily urge to fight against it, but he could only shrink into the stock so much before he had no place to go. The stock held strong though and wouldn't give much. _Thank God it's as small as it is because I don't think I could handle even a slightly above average sized one._

As the Sheriff kept steadily pushing in he said "I should've figured you'd have a tight hole but damnit, Robin, you're like a damn vice grip. You like having my cock fill your rump?"

"Yes," Robinhood said his voice straining knowing he'd have to make his outcries more exclamatory soon unless he wanted more of the Sheriff's paddling.

It took a few moments until the Sheriff was all in, but when he was he said "Alright well here we go." The Sheriff moved his hips back and Robinhood felt the shaft in him receding. Right when he felt as if if nothing of it was left in him he braced for the inevitable ramming back in but instead the Sheriff pushed back in not anywhere near as fast as he'd expected.

Robin couldn't help but question why the Sheriff was starting off so slow when he was aware there was no way he could object. Not that it wasn't another thing he was grateful for. Maybe penetrating too quickly must not feel good for the penetrat**or** either. Though it crossed his mind, he didn't think about it too long. Just it's presence in him made thinking hard.

The Sheriff continued moving in and out clearly creating a groove before saying "Hard parts over, now for the fun. Are you ready for this?"

"Can't wait," Robinhood said. It must have sounded sarcastic though because the Sheriff gave him a light swat to his bottom, hardly enough to hurt normal but just enough to enliven the still sensitive skin there. "Watch that tone Robin," the Sheriff said warningly.

"Sorry," Robinhood muttered.

He felt the Sheriff's hands grab onto his thighs trying to get a better grip as he began to pump even faster. "How does that dick feel inside ya?"

"It feels unbelievable Sher-ughghohhhhh"

_What was that?_ just like the wince while spanking his own reaction took him by surprise. The Sheriff had just hit a spot in him that set off a reaction immense pleasure.

The Sheriff, having noticed, asked "Liked that one didn'tcha?"

"Yes! Sheriff" Robinghood wasn't sure what he'd just hit inside of him, but dammit if that was going to be the only time. "Hit that spot again but harder."

Robinhood only then noticed then that he felt his own manhood erect as can be. _When did that happen?_ In this position he doubted that the Sheriff could see it but that was the least of his worries now. He needed more.

The Sheriff jokingly said "So want me to pull out now or keep going?"

Fed up with the Sheriff's teasings Robinhood barked "fuck me harder, harder you bastard!"

_Dammit why did he have to have such a mediocre dick so hard to reach that spot?_

In spite of the expletive name, the Sheriff obliged, he would have anyway though. He was clearly flying high on this, angling his hips to quicken his pace and delivery into that tight rump of his (former?) mortal enemy.

When the Sheriff felt himself getting close he leaned over so his chest touched the fox's back and whispered in his ear "Howz About I fill that nice lil' ass up with a nice load of cum?"

"Oh yes," Robinhood whined hardly aware of what he wanted anymore. "Fill me up!"

A few seconds later the Sheriff hiked up his heals and yowled as he came hard and Robinhood felt his innards get soaked with his seed. _It sure holds a lot for its size._ But in that tremendous moment he also felt himself release his own seed like a flood breaking free, shooting it onto the ground beneath the stock. He forgot how long it'd been since he'd came.

Robinhood felt the Sheriffs breath in his ear, heavy panting. A second later the Sheriff stood up, slowly pulled out, took another step and once again had to lean on the stock for balance. "Hooweee, Imma need a breather." he said shakily walking over to the chair again.

"Hey what about me?" Robinhood said coming down from a place he wasn't entirely convinced he had been.

"Hold your horses, I'll get to ya after I relax for a bit." the Sheriff said sitting down.

"We had a deal, Sheriff."

"Hey there," the Sheriff sat forward threateningly. "You can either let me catch my breath or I can make sure you'll be up all night with more ass whippins."

Robinhood clammed up as the Sheriff slumped in a chair as his chest's rising and falling both slowed.

With his own mind beginning to slow down, a thought resurfaced to Robinhood. It had occurred to him several times during the ordeal probably starting at the proposition itself. "This isn't your first time doing this kind of thing, is it, Sheriff?"

"What? Captured people fer sex?" the Sheriff said lackadaisically. "No. You're the first and only one."

Robinhood shook his head (not very much in the stock ) "No I just meant..."

"Oh, with a man you mean?" the Sheriff said. "Then, yeah, not the first time."

"I never would have guessed... before this." Robinhood clarified. "I didn't even know of anyone in Nottingham who... was like that."

The Sheriff said "Well then you've never visited anyone in the prisons."

"The prisons?" Robinhood said confused.

"Well after your little rampage on the castle and Richard came back, me and Johnny were sent to jail together. Seeing as how he and I both put a lot of the prisoners there, we already had targets painted on us. Some of 'em wouldn't be content with beatin' the snot outtaya. Men have urges even in prison. I guess I knew that but it didn't really occur to me until then."

"So does that mean... that you...?" Robin trailed off, something he was doing a lot in this conversation.

The Sheriff's eyes narrowed "Yeah, I got it in the ass if thas what you mean."

"How did-"

The Sheriff spat out "You really wanna know?! About a week into my sentence, 3 other prisoners ambushed me in a seldom used back room where there weren't any guards. Tied my hands behind my back and a rag across my mouth, sound familiar? They bent me over a table. Two of them held me down while the third entered me deep and shot his load even deeper. Then they'd rotate, taking turns. Does hearing that make you feel better?"

_A little, yes_ he thought but he only said "It's just hard to picture the great Sheriff of Notingham submitting to anyone."

The Sheriff gave a sarcastic chuckle then said "Yeah, well, alot would say the same about the famed Robinhood askin' to be fucked by the Sheriff."

Robinhood cocked his head to the side (again, not much in the stalk)"You aren't really acting like I asked for-"

"After a while I got wise to how they opp'rated. I was able to avoid 'em. Johnny wasn't so lucky. Smaller'n me and he didn have any experience defendin' himself so I decided to keep doing it for 'em. Once we stuck together things quieted down. Me and John became something of a... 'prison couple.' I had his back. And as a result I had his body in exchange, and he had mine. He actually got to liking it. But only when it was me he was doing it with.

"It had been announced that me and John would be set free in a week into command of his brother, Richard. I guess some of the other prisoners heard and wanted one last big night with us...

* * *

_So there's the first part. In the next part we get the Sheriff's account of what happened to him and John in prison._

_Let me know what your thoughts are, This is a little different from my Swat Kat stories (and the 2nd half will be very different too) but I'd like to know what you think. I really haven't gotten much feedback on this one since I posted it. :(_

_**Review**!_


	2. The Last Night in Prison

_As the first part of this is the Sheriff's internal pov I decided to eschew from his manner of speech and present it as simple __narration._

_**Warning**: contains graphic description of prison rape. _

_Have to give some credit to Diary of a Snow Leopard by FalconMage, another dark gritty story of prison rape. Thanks! _

* * *

Me and Johnny had been jumped one night. Our ankles tied, wrists bound behind us and gagged by some long pieces of cloth knotted behind our heads (sound familiar?), and carried to that dingy back room in the jail.

A lion stood in front of us and I knew it was Bill. He was a regular enemy of me and Johnny along with Dale, the bear who currently was holding onto one of my bound arms. The fact that we even used to have regulars was awful in itself. It had been a while but that was because we had made it harder on them to corner us. Now they had found a way around that hurdle. It seemed our usual enemies recruited a few extra muscles for help. Johnny was being held by a badger I knew to be named Chuck while my other arm was held by Johnny and my's cell-neighbor Al, a wolf like me though maybe a might bigger. They were all a little bigger than me, especially Bill, which made them all much bigger than John.  
all strengthened by their time in the slammer

"Thanks for the help, Al, Chuck." Bill said with folded arms and a pleased grin that would last most of the time here.

"We're only here as long as you hold up your end of the bargain." Chuck said warningly.

"You have them in your hands don't you?" Dale said obviously.

_Us? They were using us as collateral?!_

Bill said "And to show our appreciation, you can have the first go with them."

At hearing this, John started struggling against Chuck trying to cry out through the gag not having much luck with either.  
Looking annoyed, Bill walked up and smacked John across the face. It wasn't particularly hard but it was enough to make him stop.

John retracted and just sort of hung there in Chuck's arms, fearfully looking up at Bill.  
Bill gave him a hard glare before saying "You can stop that noise-making right now. Who ya gonna call anyways? The guards? The guards that used to work under your bullshit rule? Ya know what they would do if they found out what we were doing with ya? Wait in line for their turn.

"You two are gettin' fucked. You can either play nice with us or we can wake up the whole cellblock and let them all have a go."

John didn't make a sound. Then Bill turned his glare over to me as I stood there and made no motion.

"Alright then."Bill said. "Lets get you guys over the table."

They pushed us onto the table and strapped us down. With our stomaches both resting on the table top they bent us both over side by side with our bound hands perched helplessly above our poor unfortunate rear ends. I looked over at John next to me. He looked back at me frightened. I could do nothing but give him the same look back. we both knew what they had in store for us.

"Lets check out the merchandise." Al said enthusiastically rubbing his hands together.  
One of them walked behind us and yanked both of our trousers down to our ankles now exposing our bare bottoms to them. The room wasn't really that cold but I felt a distinct chill on my exposed skin before feeling it heat with humiliation  
I felt their eyes on me looking at our bodies like pieces of meat. Objects of pleasure and nothing more.

"So this is what ole bushel britches looks like without britches,"Al said laughing.

Chuck declared "Sherrif's mine. That chubby ass is too good to resist. Plus I got a score to settle with him." Beneath the tightened fabric of my gag I gulped. I remembered Chuck. He's the village woodsman. Or WAS until I said he wasn't able to pay his taxes and ended up here because of it. There was no way he was going to be merciful.

"Good, I wanna take Johnny boy's narra' behind anyway." Al said. "HeHe What was it you said he said the first time you fucked him, Dale?"

Dale snorted a guffaw of laughter before giving a cheap imitation of a strained panicked voice " 'You can't do this to me, I'm royalty!' "

All the others joined in the laugh while I looked over at John who was looking down at the table trying his best to not show his face.

As Bill's laughter slowed down he said "Well not in here you aint, PJ. In here you and the Sheriff are are fair game. And if you don't submit, we make you."  
Al and and Chuck walked behind us. It only took a few seconds. I didn't even have time to think. An instant later, Chuck was inside me. He didn't even hesitate any more, he just shoved it in, and from the way John reacted next to me, Al did the same to him.

As the two of us writhed on the table with our newly acquired cocks up our asses Chuck said from behind me "now now, Sheriff, if it helps you feel any better you can call this repayment of yours "paying your taxes."  
Forget not being merciful, this guy wasn't going to make it his business

"Oh yea, your ass feels real good, feels like you haven't gotten it in a while now, huh Sheriff?" Chuck

"Him too?" Al said. "Johnny here's tighter than a drum. Guess yall haven't bumped uglies in a while.

Actually it had been several weeks not that that was any of their business.  
To make it worse the two of them thrusted with a just off synchonised rythm that was made evident by our pained moans

ugh!-UGH!, ugh!-UGH!, ugh!-UGH!, ugh!-UGH!,

At onepoint Chuck grabbed my bound wrist for leverage. Pulling on them with each thrust as he bucked deeper within me. Pulling my upper torso toward him while his lower half kept my ass firmly in place against the tables edge  
Early on I thought myself, the Sheriff of Nottingham, being sent to jail was more embarassing than anything else, but this, this was more than that. This was borderline torture. Arguably worse than the pain was the infrequent moments of pleasure. Those moments where I hated that there was even a second of enjoyable feeling. I wouldn't let them know this but the alternative to not showing pleasure was showing my pain, which was just as bad, because it was what they wanted. Johnny right next to me sounded like he was in the similar mindset as me. At one point I was actually wishing that me and Johnny had one arm free just so we could hold hands during this.

I heard John make a long groan which was just enough heads-up that it was about to happen. Chuck climaxed and I groaned and shouted a series of muffled curses into the cloth as I felt my ass fill up with his semen. It was sloppy and yet another degrading act but if it signaled the end of his session I would take it. As Chuck pulled out of me he said "Alright Alright Bill, Dale you guys are up."

"Hooeee this'll be good" said Dale with enthralled delight.

But Bill waved away the gesture. "Eh, I've had the Sheriff's arse before. I want something different."

Dale said "Too bad, I already called the ex-prince. I like his squeals more than the Sheriff's moans."

Next to me, John gave a brooding moan of his own. he looked over at me in anguish again. I tried to give him a hopeful look back but what could I do? If I didn't have the gag what would I actually say to make this better? Especially since it sounded like he was about to be used twice more while I got off. But I was wrong there too.

"Oh I want ole Bushel Bitches alright," Bill said. "Just a different part of his anatomy."

"Good idea, you probably couldn't fit in that rear after the load I just dumped in it" Chuck said as he smacked one my large cheeks. I tensed on the strike as I felt more cum leak down my leg.

Then Bill said "Chuck, Al, let the Sheriff off and bring him over here."

The two of them un-strapped me from the table each one of them grabbing an arm that would have been useless to me anyways considering my wrist were still tied. They marched me in front of the table while Dale moved into position behind John to begin fucking him. Once we were about 7 feet in front of the table they pushed me to my knees right in front of Bill.  
I looked up at Bill trying to tell him whatever he did next he would regret eventually, trying to dare him with my eyes. I did this with the full knowledge it wouldn't work. Bill smiled down at me clearly not intimidated by it either. Why should he? He wasn't a first timer, and he just watched me take it up the ass.

"Well now Sherrif," he said "how good are you at sucking dick?"

I tried to say "fuck you" but the gag made it sound more like "PHKUU"

Al said "Decent from what I've heard one cell over. Sounds like him and Johnny take turns going down on each other."

"Is that so?" Bill asked intrigued. My ears flattened in humiliation. Me and John always tried to keep our acts discreet. Looks like it didn't help much. "Aww, how cute, a versatile couple. Cute" Bill said sarcastically, "But we ain't got no use for that here." he said undoing the front of his pants releasing his throbbing member. He pulled out a shiv carved out of who knows what and held it to my neck.

"You bite down or try anything smart I'll kill you right here, and I think you'll agree there's no sense in you dying when you're getting out so soon." He didn't even have to say it that threateningly. He knew I would get the basic logic. Dammit, why did he have to make sense!?

Seeing my mind having agreed Bill stroked his dick longingly "Well Sheriff, you ready for this?"  
Chuck undid the knot on my gag uncovering my mouth. I started to blurt out "You son of a Bmphph-" as Bill shoved his dick into my mouth. I didn't do anything for the first few seconds trying my best to let his member touch as little of e as possible.

But I should have known Bill wouldn't have accepted that. "Come on now, Al says your a pro at this. I want the special treatment." He pulled out the shiv again knowing it would get me going.

What I did was give him the bare minimum "treatment" and prayed that was enough. Using my tongue in any way that meant I didn't have to taste him as much.

"whooee, wish I found out about this talent of yours sooner, Sheriff" Bill said with satisfaction.  
"Told ya didnt I?" Al said. "Best damn cocksucker in here."  
"And here I thought it would have been the thumbsucker." Bill said. "Speaking of him, come on move over here, let your boyfriend be able to see this."

Grabbing me at the shoulder he pulled me with him as he backed up and turned in profile to the table. I suppose it was too much to hope that in the movement I'd get break from tasting him, but he kept me on him even as we turned.  
Now with a better view of John, I saw him looking back, seeing me with my lips encircling that raw disgusting dick and me seeing him gettin bred by his second intruder. I could tell he wanted to tell me how much he hated that they were making us watch as much as I did, but he couldn't say anything but a moan or grunt through his gag anymore than i could say anything but a moan or grunt around Bill's cock.

Dale gave a smack to John's behind as John gave another pained squeal before asking "You like that over there? Your boyfriend giving someone else a B.J., P.J.?"

"How about you Bushel Britches?" Chuck jeered still holding onto one of my arms. "Upset your boyfriends got someone else planting his dick that far into him? Then again he saw the same thing happen to you only a minute ago."  
"Or maybe you're jealous," Dale chimed in. " 'cause Johnny's getting two dicks tonight and you only got one up your arse."  
"He doesn't have anything to be jealous about," Bill said. "Look at the package he's lapping up right now."  
God, These sick fucks. It wasn't enough that they were making us watch eachother. They wanted to drive home every point they could.

Bill started grabbing the scruff on my head to bring my head movement to his preferred speed. Me doing the bare minimum appeared to be enough. I was eternally grateful he hadn't found a liking for this early on. Other wise this last night in prison wouldn't have been the first time I had to go down on Bill. Above me, from the back of Bil's throat came this gurgling series of grunts which was all the warning I got before he clamped my head tightly across his junk and he came.  
His cock exploded, his semen flooding my in my mouth while he howled in climax. I yanked free and retched on the ground trying to spit up every ounce of his seed.

"Not a swallower huh?" Bill said panting not seeming to care much at this point.  
I certainly wasn't. Neither me nor John had ever done that for eachother. And it never got any easier over time. As I kneeled there still coughing at the ground I heard Dale give an enjoyable howl as john yelped into the gag and knew that he had come too. They were finally done with both of us for the night. For the last time.

* * *

"And since you both have been freed?" Robinhood asked. He had been listening so intently he completely forgot about the uncomfortable position he was in.

"He didn't talk to me at all fer a while." the Sheriff said still sitting in the chair. He hadn't looked at Robin much while he was talking but now that the sensitive information was out of the way he was finally starting to again. "Now we're on speaking terms again sorta startin' over, but he doesn't talk about what went on in there. He's ashamed enough as it is bein' back with his brother who's in power again. 'specially with everyone knowin' everything what happened before."

"No, I imagine he would be."

"I guess he just wants t' try 'n forget it ever happened."

"Don't you?"

"You think I can?" the Sheriff asked knowing what the answer would be. He began to stand and went over to the stock to begin undoing the restraints.

As Robin waited for the inevitable release from his confines what he couldn't get around was the Sheriff had actually been better than his own prison rapists.  
he had started slow, he didn't threaten his life to force himself orally on him,  
and the humiliation, sure Robin hood had been taken down several notches here tonight but what the Sheriff went through in prison...  
Prison had changed him. Warped his mind even, maybe. Having now gone through it, Robinhood understood the lack of control he must have felt. It only made sense that with that skewed vision the only to get yourself back to normal after being dominated like that was to do it to someone else. Maybe the sheriff had even been planning on doing this to Robinhood as soon as his first attack on him was over.

What did that mean? Things could always be worse, that could never excuse what the Sheriff had done. But still...

Before Robinhood could finish that thought the Sheriff opened the stock and said to him. "Just so you know Robin, sometimes they made me beg too. But I never begged quite as enthusiastic'lly as you did."

Standing up, Robinhood Blushed. "Yes, well, consider that going above and beyond what you requested. It got us through quicker didn't it?"

But the Sheriff smiled and Robinhood had a hunch the Sheriff wasn't buying it.

Robinhood pulled his pants up back up to his waist. He pulled the cloth gag that still hung around his neck and handed it to the Sheriff who looked at it for a second before holding up his hand and saying "Why don't you keep it, until next time."

"Next time?" Robin hood

"Sure, If you ever decide to 'get caught' again. I might even let you at the wheel then."

* * *

_And that's the end of my first 2-parter. I know this is really different from what I normally write so I'd love to hear some feedback on how I did. Thanks for reading._

_I'm dying to know what you think! So leave a review if you can._


End file.
